On Angel's Wings
by SSJ-Jolt
Summary: AU. When Kumo tried kidnapping Hinata an 'Angel' descended and saved her. Ten years later he returns to promote peace between Leaf and the Heaven Villages. However even in Heaven shadows lurk... NarutoxHinata, one-sided HinataxOC.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. However Zack and the Village Hidden in the Heavens are mine.

* * *

Pale white eyes looked up at the strange men, ninjas, who had torn her away from her home. They looked at her like a prize, something they had won and now owned, the two year old shivered and remained silent as her instincts told her she was in danger at that moment as one looked at her an sneered, "Hey, before we take her back to the village how about we have some fun?"

"You sick bastard!" One replied with a growl, "She's only two years old, wait 12 years then have your fun." He shook his head in discussed and looked at his fellow Kumo who also looked disgusted.

"Come on, no one will-" He began to reply with a shrug when suddenly a light tore through his head and burnt a hole out between his legs. The other Kumo gaped and drew their weapons as a pale eyed Konoha Ninja appeared and froze, also shocked at the light.

Suddenly more streaks of light descended hitting each of the remaining Kumo save for one who sprinted away screaming, "You'll pay for this Hyuuga Haishi!!"

As the pale eyed man blinked he ran to his daughter's side and asked, "Hinata? Are you… huh?" He blinked as his daughter looked up staring in wonder, perfectly calm. He looked over his shoulder at the sky and nearly fainted as his eyes met the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

A figure hovered in the air holding a pair of small shields with giant switch blades attached. It was covered in strange armour and on it's back was a pair of wheels and a sphere. From the sphere glowed four shining angelic wings sparkling in a myriad of colours from white to blue to green and back again creating the most dazzling sight the Hyuuga Head had ever seen in his entire life.

The figure slowly turned and descended and Haishi could barely see through the glare of the glowing panel on the chest of the being however the light and wings slowly faded allowing the Hyuuga to see the face of the saviour of his heir. Or so he'd thought, instead he found himself staring at a darkened glass like visor.

One the left shoulder rested a crest much like those worn on ninja headbands, the symbol was simple in structure, a white shield with a green border and a green kanji in the middle. The Kanji read 'Heaven.'

Ten years have passed since that day. Hizashi took his brother's place after Kumo demanded compensation and then 2 years later Haishi's wife died giving birth to his second daughter. Hinata grew up with the image of the figure and it's glowing wings ingrained in her mind and it, along with her crush, inspired her to push her self as hard as she could. However when she lost to her younger sister when she was eight, everyone began calling her a failure and she began looking longingly at the sky hoping to one day have wings like her Guardian Angel.

It was the day before Hinata's class was due to take their Genin exams and the sun was only just peaking over the horizon. Even so Hinata was already awake and staring up at the sky through her window with her hands clasped together. She wished she'd pass the exam tomorrow and that she could impress her father and her crush.

As her thoughts turned to her blonde haired crush her cheeks turned a shade of pink but her thoughts where interrupted as something caught her eye in the sky and her eyes widened before a smile graced her lips and she ran from her room.

Soon she was knocking on the door to her father's room and he soon barked, "Enter." As she stepped in she bowed excitedly and burst nearly burst at that very moment.

"Father! The Angel! He's come back!" She said excited and Haishi sprang to his feet and followed his daughter outside where she pointed to a dark speck in the sky. He couldn't tell from how far away in the sky it was but the light coming from it's back was unmistakable. It was definitely the same light he'd seen ten years ago.

What concerned Haishi though was the speed of the figure's descent towards the ground.

Sharp blue eyes looked at the quickly approaching ground and smiled recognizing the layout of the village he had been descending on for the past few minutes. It was the very one he'd passed near ten years ago when he was still a Green. He looked at the now red insignia on his left shoulder and smiled, ten years and he was a Captain, had passed two of his students into Yellows and his last student was close to being promoted as well.

Moreover his esteemed Amatsuhikari had given him the honour of being the Emissary between the sky borne Heaven City and the Earth bound Elemental Countries. He looked down at the Village Hidden in the Leaves and remembered that time so long ago when he'd accidently fallen off the Island and ended up saving that little girl. He had been treated like a failure and held back for years for his actions but he'd never regretted them once.

Now however it was time for Heaven's light to shine on those hiding in the shadows. As he came within just hundreds of feet from the ground he spun up the turbine within the sphere on his back causing the mysterious light particles to swirl out from the sphere and he began to rapidly slow before righting himself and hovering just feet from the ground.

Villagers and Ninjas alike stood in awe of the glowing armoured figure as his metal feet lightly touched down on the hard road. Haishi and Hinata stepped forward and the elder Hyuuga quickly recognized that the armour the figure wore was different then before. Ten years ago the figure's armour was grey and white while today the upper torso and shoulder were painted blue with the rib area being red. The soles of the feet where red and the calves where blue, the figure's helmet was white like the remaining areas of the body.

Hinata suddenly lunged forward and wrapped the figure in a hug and blurted, "Mr. Angel! Your back!" surprising everyone.

The figure looked down at the girl in surprise then up and Hiashi and gasped as he realized who was hugging him, "You're that little girl I helped?" He placed a gloved hand on her head, "You've gotten big." He looked up as Hiashi approached.

The Head of the Hyuuga clan looked at the figure a moment and then suddenly bowed, "Nobel one, I never got to properly thank you the last time. You have my humble thanks for saving the life of my daughter." He righted himself once more then looked into the large visor of the figure's helmet, "But I must ask, why have you returned?"

The figure was quiet a moment before reaching up to it's helmet and pulling it from his head, "My name is Zack Shrike, I hold the rank of Captain within my organization home. I have been sent by my leader as an emissary of peace." He explained as Hiashi looked at a young man of twenty three with wild short black hair and piercing blue eyes. He was lightly tanned and had a handsome face.

Hiashi blinked at this as Hinata just continued to hug Zack. She didn't care why, her hero had returned to her.

Moments later Sarutobi looked at the armoured figure of Zack with a mix of wonder and thanks, mostly because he'd been signing paper work for the past two hours non stop and his wrist was hurting. He was seriously considering having someone build and automatic signing machine or something. "So your Amatsuhikari want's to re-establish ties with the other countries of this world and exist peacefully with us?"

"Yes Sir." Zack replied, "We've been cut off for over a thousand years and my… dropping in ten years ago spurred his interest. Naturally anyone who agrees to join our alliance will need to agree to peace with the others in the alliance but you will gain access to our troops and so on. We don't see any chance of someone attack us due to our distance from the ground however we'd like the rights to mine for resources vital to our way of life. Of course if your people mined it and sold it to us we'd also accept the deal."

"I'll need to meet with the council and debate the matter." Sarutobi explained as he looked at Zack with a hint of mistrust in his eyes, "Please make us of the village until we reach our decision."

Zack saluted the elderly Hokage and smiled, "Thank you, Sir. Feel free to take your time, I can contact my home at any time." He then was escorted out by the ANBU at the door.

As the sun began to set Zack took to the air once more and looked over the village when he heard shouting come from the monument behind him and turned to see a blonde boy wearing an orange track suit and a guy near his own age with a scar across his nose wearing Konoha ninja gear talking. The armour clad young man couldn't help but sweat drop at the disaster zone the monument had become and that the blonde was cleaning it.

He looked away and looked over the entire village taking in everything his could as light particles swirled out from the sphere on the back of his armour. The circular Hokage tower which he hovered over with it's red roof was an impressive sight for a village that was weak on technology however it's architecture had seemed to inspire all the other buildings around the village. As he watched lights blinked on as darkness began to slowly flow over the village as night settled in.

The red light district began to stand out as the night life kicked up on one end of town, elsewhere last minute shoppers where harassing stall owners as they packed up their goods for the night. He heard the faint echo of a cat knocking over a trash can in another part of town attracting his eyes towards a dead zone within the village.

Last time he had been here that area had been full of lights and people but now it was empty, a ghostly abandoned zone no one entered. Zack didn't know why that was and took a mental note to ask someone about that. Despite that he did notice a single light come on in that lonely black part of town and saw a young boy standing in the window.

As he looked at the boy Zack felt a strange pressure about the boy and his eyes narrowed, he could feel the boy's ambition and hatred burning away, consuming him. It was a strange feeling but Zack had become used to it, literally feeling someone else's mind. It wasn't a clear feeling, more like he could sense and read emotions while the person's thoughts where a mystery to him.

He knew it was unusual to be able to do that but he also knew he was considered weak among those like him back in Hidden Heaven. So weak in fact he was in the bottom three ranked with that ability. He sighed, he'd never been very good to begin with but all he had was the military, the only life he knew. Well, that and his good looks and habit of getting the girls flocking to him for comfort back home.

Something else caught his eye as he looked away, standing in a tree was Hinata Hyuuga with her eyes watching the blonde with a blush on her cheeks. Zack's mouth widened into a large grin as his eyes took on a cheeky sparkle, he'd just found a way to pass the time.


End file.
